<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【司千】The Lucky One by DepreSS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714807">【司千】The Lucky One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS'>DepreSS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>实验室play，ABO小破车一辆。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【司千】The Lucky One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+++</p><p> </p><p>他是从身上发起热的时候开始察觉到不对的。</p><p>放课后部活结束的傍晚时分，社员都相继撤走的科学部活动室里照例只剩下千空一个，紧裹到领口的白大褂搭配深红色的领带，黑灰色的漆皮项圈套在白皙的脖颈上，是他浑身上下色彩最鲜明，也最引人注目的一小块。</p><p>就如同他的项圈展示出的一样，石神千空，这个十五岁的新入学没几个月的高一生是个稀有的男性Omega。</p><p>如果没有项圈的明显提示恐怕没人会把他和那个AO人种中数量最少的第三性别联系起来，他举止随性，口癖也嚣张，有着即便放眼人类整体也执着得叫人叹为观止的坚韧心性，所以即便他的性别在如今少子化和性别比例不均的日本社会中已经成了柔弱、娇贵的代名词，社会对于他们的全部期许就是在各式各样特权照顾下平平安安长到适婚年龄，然后挑选一位合意的丈夫组成家庭，婚后再生他十七八个孩子，然后再在无止无止境的家庭生活中消磨掉一生就算圆满，他也凭借着自己与肉体无关的，内芯中散发出的某种纯粹的气质赢得了大部分人的尊重。</p><p>但是现在这情况是怎么回事？放下手里试管的千空皱着眉头扯了扯自己的领口，手指沿着领带边缘扣进去，将形状漂亮的领结轻轻拉开一点，果不其然看到内侧已经被燥热的汗水浸透出了一圈深色。</p><p>难道说······不，还不到时候才对。某个令人不安的假设划过千空的脑海，在没有意识到的间隙他的喘息已经变得灼热，原本足以自满自傲的全世界也许是最犀利的大脑也开始一阵阵染上白雾，太阳穴突突直跳，闷闷地发起沉来。</p><p>所有的症状都无疑预示着一个结果，他作为Omega发情期的迫近，但是这根本说不通。</p><p>在性别还未分化的小学时期就被生理健康老师在课堂上反复叮嘱过Omega的发情期有多么来势汹汹不可阻挡的生理现象，在对科学感兴趣之后继爱迪生传之后阅读的第二本书就是AO性别人种的生理构成和解读，恐怕职业的医师也不会比他更清楚发情期是怎么一回事，也正因为如此，在迎接性别分化的第一次初潮的时候家里最镇定的反而是他自己，在百夜大叫着要去叫救护车的时候用枕头精准命中自己养父的后背，叫他把床头抽屉里以防万一准备的抑制剂拿出来给他打下去。</p><p>正因为对自己的性别过分了解，所以才不能解读自己目前的状况到底是什么。咬着牙齿挪到活动室门口将大门直接干脆利落地反锁，转过身来千空就跌坐到了地上。</p><p>甜蜜而浓厚的味道弥散出来，他后颈处的项圈勒得隐隐作痛，到了这个地步已经不需要再抱有其他侥幸心理了，事实就是，他作为一个Omega，在最错误的时间和最错误的地点，莫名其妙地进入了发情期。</p><p>后腰一阵紧绷，热流汇聚到下腹絮絮滚动，后穴又软又热，因为温度太高已经感觉不出究竟湿了多少，恐怕再过几分钟，连外裤都会被从里到外打个透湿吧？</p><p>唔嗯——！</p><p>又是一阵来自下腹的抽搐，满脸通红的千空强打精神将自己手背咬住，趁着脑子还没彻底化成一滩浆糊之前拼命思考起来。</p><p>作为Omega必备的物品除去项圈，恐怕就是每月一次的抑制剂了，现今市面上发行的包装是透明玻璃瓶的样式，内容物一清二楚，顶部特殊的设计暗藏消毒完备的注射针头，在一眼可以辨别是否变质之余更可以做到随时随地地注射，可以说是很贴心的设计，做了好几年Omega的千空自然也是他的忠实顾客。</p><p>距离他上一次注射只过去了半个月，最近他的身体也没有出现任何异常，会诱发发情期提前的物品也没有触碰过，如果原因不在他自己身上的话，就只能是抑制剂出了问题。</p><p>可是就连这个解释也十分蹊跷，需要注射的私人物品千空从不假手他人，百夜很信任他所以也几乎不过问，如果非要找出一个理由的话，几只能是有谁在他看不见的角落，将他的药品掉了包。</p><p>嗯——！哈啊、啊······</p><p>又一股电流窜上来，小腹处热意终于盛满溢出<br/>男性Omega勃起的阴茎头部喷出一小股晶莹的前液，理所当然带着浓郁的信息素的味道。</p><p>据说，发情期Omega的体液在Alpha尝来是会叫人上瘾的甜味，效果近似于致幻剂的显著，否则也不会每年都发生那么多起Omega遭强暴的恶性事件了。</p><p>思路被迫中断了一会儿，千空咽下几近流出薄唇的口水，酸痒的牙根还在源源不断地分泌津液，他知道自己现在渴望什么，就好像他不断收缩着，深处瘙痒难耐的后穴一样，他想要和人接吻，想要狠狠地吸吮什么东西，用下面的嘴或者上面的嘴，或者两者并用。</p><p>看来发情期的荷尔蒙波动的确影响了他太多。</p><p>意识到如果不暂时发泄一下绝对没法继续思考的千空颤抖着发出一声本能的呜咽，咬掉自己的手套，将果真湿透的裤子褪到大腿根，露出从未见光的，柔软白嫩地想叫人咬一口的大腿内侧。</p><p>少年纤细的手指摸索着扒开臀缝，其间为了动做方便不知不觉已经改了姿势，塌陷的腰和高翘的屁股弧度饱满圆润，已经被情欲熏蒸得通体粉红，只有不时蠕动的肠壁的内部是鲜艳的蔷薇色，有自我意识一般勾着手指吞入、吸吮留下淋淋漓漓的甜液，将蛰痛的快感顺着肉壁传递到空虚的生殖腔和硬邦邦的性器。</p><p>无论行事作风再怎么不像个Omega，此时此刻也没人能否认石神千空的身体是美的，柔韧修长的大腿紧紧并在一起，因为急迫欲望的驱使将自己的阴茎夹在中间不住地开合磨蹭，最软嫩的皮肤很快起了红印，股间被愈来愈多源源不断的前液涂抹得晶亮一片，随着大腿开合磨蹭的动作发出咕啾咕啾粘腻的水声，却只是徒增欲望，没法发泄。</p><p>啊、啊、啊、哈啊——！嗯哼！</p><p>一直被规律压制的发情期在毫无征兆地停用药物后的反扑也格外气势汹汹，后穴内填塞的手指由两根增加到三根再到四根，最后恨不得将整只手都塞进去，内壁一阵阵痉挛，前列腺被揉搓地红肿发痛，然而依旧不能获得满足，最深处还在叫嚣，还在攻击着他岌岌可危的理智让他彻底抛弃子虚乌有的尊严，将大门打开，将自己暴露在阳光下，任一群Alpha为他杀红眼睛斗得头破血流，最后胜利的那个家伙拥有和他交配的权利。</p><p>多原始，多美丽，多吸引人。</p><p>但是那是不可能的。</p><p>猛地睁开眼睛，红的凛利的眸子里冷光闪过，千空咬紧牙关，双手伸向股间握住了自己膨胀的性器，从根部捋到龟头，在最敏感的小口处毫不留情狠狠搓碾，已经充血到极限的性器经受不住如此粗暴地对待，会阴抽搐着一紧，柱身弹动，浊白精液顿时射了一地。</p><p>哈啊——！！！</p><p>无可抑制地发出一声短促尖叫，几颗泪珠涌出眼眶砸到地板上，Omega双膝一软侧身瘫倒在地，冰凉地板也无法将体内热度降低分毫，激烈的自慰已经耗尽了他所剩不多的体力，必须得有哪个Alpha过来替他注射点信息素，否则就算是他把自己关在这儿一整夜用试管烧瓶无论什么乱七八糟的东西把自己插到脱水休克也不可能真正平息发情期，只会让他出现在明天一早的社交网络新闻头条上，而这是他百分之一百亿要避免的，最糟糕的状况。</p><p>至于人选······</p><p>垂着眼睑看着自己造出的一地狼藉，千空轻轻嗤笑了一声。</p><p>早就已经决定好了。</p><p>挣扎着拽出压在自己身下的白大褂衣角，抖得厉害的手指光是摁出特别联系人的快捷键就花了将近一分钟时间，用最后一点定力将响起忙音的手机贴到滚烫的耳廓边，麦克风中熟悉音色响起的一瞬间红眼睛就起了一层水雾。</p><p>笨蛋！大笨蛋！越是关键时候越指望不上！</p><p>明知道事发突然不是任何人的错，波动的激素和混乱的情绪却都在此时此刻被搅成了一团委屈，人前人后都骄傲又无懈可击的科学部部长也就只有面对自己的幼驯染兼刚刚确定关系的男朋友的时候才会如此肆无忌惮地耍性撒娇。</p><p>“つか、さ······！司、笨蛋！赶紧过来！”破碎的声音断断续续地呼唤灵长类最强的高中生的名字，千空眨眨眼睛又抖落几滴泪珠，带着鼻音的呻吟让所有的解释沦为废话，依靠他们的默契，他只需要通报一个地点，“科学部、的社团活动室······！哈啊！快点！”</p><p>话音刚落手机就从他汗出如浆的滑腻手掌中漏了下去，摔到地板上滑出老远挂断了通讯，胸口极速起伏的千空感到自己的阴茎又勃起了，距离上次释放根本连五分钟都不到，Omega的发情期就是如此，迅猛漫长，直到他被某个Alpha拥有，在腺体处被打下永久的烙印，那才算是一劳永逸的办法，但千空毕竟还是骄傲的，骄傲又拥有着极强的自尊，如果谁想真正拥有他的话，就必须也抱着把自己整个献上，毫无保留的觉悟。</p><p>而在这一点上，那个Alpha，狮子王司绝对的赢在了起跑线。</p><p>锁死的活动室大门被蛮力拽开，高大得不像个高中生的人影飞速闪入，反手将门带上的司一经踏入门槛就怔然一愣，充斥在十几平米活动室每一寸空气内的信息素都是他最熟悉也最喜爱的味道，曾经在他因为生长痛而辗转难眠的夜晚与拍在脊背后柔软的小手，回荡在耳边的带着倦意的七零八落的儿歌一起安抚他进入梦乡的温暖的甜味，他从很久很久以前，还不懂情爱之前就已经想要据为己有的味道。</p><p>“——千空！”出众的身长让司轻易就从一众遮挡视线的试验台后寻到了倒在地上抽搐着的那个身影，此时距离那通电话不过十几分钟。</p><p>大步跑过去，越是靠近那副白皙的肢体信息素的味道就越是浓郁，本就是可以轻易勾起他内心深处最狂暴欲望的毒品，此时此刻被浓缩在小小一间实验室内稠得快要滴出蜜来，即便是灵长类最强的定力也被瞬间粉碎。喉咙中发出一声野兽一般的咆哮，眼角眼白已经红了的司狠眨了几下眼睛，拽住摇摇欲坠的理智的窗棂的司蹲下身将千空小心扶起，靠在臂弯里。</p><p>深陷情潮的Omega瞳孔已经有些涣散，被他抱起的时候一只手手指还插在屁股里，稍微一撑开大股大股的粘液就香甜地涌出来，让人忍不住想要拨开那被体温煨地透熟软烂的肉壁，捣进那汁水淋漓的深处，尽情地冲刺、顶撞，将眼前这个没有一处洞不在流水的Omega操得尖叫、痛哭，把生殖腔也为他敞开，让精液灌满那拳头大小的器官，直到那处鼓起、膨胀孕育出孩子。</p><p>这些都是司从不曾对千空说过的，灵长类最强内心最深处的欲望与愿景。</p><p>但是现在最重要的，是千空的安全与否。</p><p>“司······？”沙哑的喉咙中挤出的呼唤仿佛刚出生还未睁眼的小猫细弱的嘤咛，千空勉强将瞳孔聚焦，红眸映出司隐忍而关切的神情，在狼藉下体处抽插的另外一只手像是落水者抱住浮木一般揪住了司的衣角。</p><p>“是我，是我千空！到底发生什么了！？”如果有人能看到此时此刻司的表情的话，一定会惊讶于从来都给人以稳重温和，处变不惊印象的司居然也会露出这样的表情。拳击运动员的大手握住千空相比而言幼童一样纤细的手腕，探到的脉搏频率叫人心惊。</p><p>“······好了别说、废话了！”艰难地说道，千空吐着热气拽着司棒球服敞开的前襟将额头撞在司的胸板上。径直从拳击俱乐部的室内训练场赶回来的司穿的并非是板正的学兰制服，宽松的棒球服敞开着，露出其后圆领的无袖黑色棉质背心，贴身的布料将结实饱满的肌肉隆起漂漂亮亮地勾勒出来。司的年龄与他只差两岁，但宽阔的肩膀与修长的身量让他已经俨然有了男人的轮廓，从十岁那年相遇开始就一直形影不离地长大，几乎目睹了彼此生命中所有重大的瞬间，见证了彼此所有或隐秘或明显的成长的千空清楚地知道，无论是否是在发情期，这具身体，司这个人都在吸引着他，与他是否是Omega，司是否是Alpha无关，他们就只是单纯地被彼此吸引，碰巧是Alpha与Omega不过是一个值得稍微庆幸的巧合。</p><p>不过他是Omega这事儿确实挺操蛋的。</p><p>抽了抽鼻子，千空带着鼻音开口：“赶紧把裤子脱了给我进来！剩下的、哈啊！完事儿了之后再说······！”说话的当口终于捕捉到Alpha信息素的身体也在止不住地震颤，得知了并非是千空的身体出了问题，而只是单纯的发情期的司心下也终于松了一口气。</p><p>把人揽进怀里，轻抚着千空脊背的司将挂在Omega肩膀上已经被蹂躏得皱皱巴巴的白大褂除去，里侧被汗水浸湿的内衬粘腻腻贴在皮肤上也分外不适，不等司将全部纽扣解开千空就扭着身子把自己从衣物的桎梏中解放出来，完全呈现在司眼中的肢体惊人地优美，偏低的体脂，浑身上下没有一丝赘余的线条，他一只手就好像握得过来的腰，还有丰满的，沉甸甸坠在脚跟上的，雌雄莫辨的漂亮屁股。</p><p>千空······</p><p>司眯起的深红棕色双眸已经染上迷恋，千空色素稀缺的身体连乳头都是鲜嫩的淡粉色，情不自禁地低下头含住，用牙齿拉扯、吮吸，在根部轻咬，仿佛在品尝美味的糖果一样细致。敏感的Omega立刻窒息一般哽咽一声，混合着凌乱吸气声的呻吟声穿插着三不五时的短促尖叫，极大地愉悦了司的身心。</p><p>松开唇齿，将那粒被舔弄地充血硬挺的乳尖换上粗糙指腹继续拉扯按揉，亲吻了一下无意识抓挠着自己后背的千空通红的侧脸，觉得也差不多该进入正题的司将千空打横抱起，在当事人迷茫的目光中一把将窗帘拉上，将人抵在窗台上，两条大腿高高抬起，分开两边架在肩上。</p><p>“司、你这家伙······！”被情欲搅乱的大脑因为迫在眉睫的危机而清醒了一瞬，然而已经没有丝毫反抗余地的，满眼惊慌的红眸撞进笑意盈盈的狮目中，后背隔着一层窗帘布抵在坚硬的窗玻璃上，整个上半身都向内蜷曲把屁股向上送出去，两条腿被司的肩膀分的很开，放眼望去只能看到灵长类最强美丽的面孔和自己仍在不知廉耻地勃起的性器。</p><p>等等，该不会是想用这个姿势插入······不不不已这家伙的尺寸这个姿势绝对会死人的！</p><p>“我要进去了，千空。”然而还没有来得及摇头说出抗议的话，微笑着的司就已经一把扣住了他的耻骨，身下早已经勃起的肉刃对准完全敞开的穴口坚定地插了进去。就仿佛是要将插入时内壁热情的绞缠和吸附的快感延伸到世界尽头一样，司的动作非常细致而缓慢，用千空的话说，大的一塌糊涂的阴茎将Omega肠道的所有褶皱也抻平，蜷起的下腹最大程度与头部和柱身亲密接触，前列腺被最大程度按摩到，爽的几乎要升天的快感让千空仅仅是被进入就已经两眼翻白，什么理智合理性都碎的丁点不剩，此时此刻残留下的只是一具用以接收快感的皮囊，唯一能做的就只是从张开的嘴巴中不断发出「啊、啊、啊」的浪叫声。</p><p>“真淫荡啊，千空，那么舒服吗？”司睫毛浓密的眼睛眯着，想从这个容貌端正性格稳重又温和的家伙口中听到这样情色意味浓重的话也就只有在缠绵性事的时候了。</p><p>仰着脖子无论嘴巴还是后穴还是大腿都被操的合不拢的千空也根本无力反驳，每次阴茎碾过前列腺，突入子宫口的时候几乎都会经历一次小高潮，宫腔内分泌的爱液源源不断从穴口缝隙伴随着肉体拍打的声音咕叽咕叽地挤压、飞溅出来，内部的情况更是一塌糊涂，胀痛的小腹不断被温热的水流冲刷着，千空觉得如果他是女性的话，八成已经潮吹无数次了。</p><p>灵长类最强的腰力非比寻常，体力更是无穷无尽，到了最后千空的前端已经什么也射不出来了，只在高潮的时候痉挛着抱紧司的胳膊，啜泣着呜咽着经历持久的干性高潮，而至次为止司根本还一次都没去过，甬道内感受到的性器的大小和硬度也没有丝毫减退，长的没有尽头的快感的折磨几乎要让千空心生恐惧，然而Omega的本能和对司的感情却又让他心中萌生出隐秘的期待。</p><p>身体已经彻底在操干中化成了一滩水，完全依靠着司的把持才不至于从窗台上跌下去的千空开始不受控制地流眼泪，吧嗒吧嗒的，大颗大颗的泪水砸落在灵长类最强结实的肩胛上，他也不知道为什么，不是纯粹的快乐或悲伤，就只是激烈的情绪在胸膛中翻涌，眼泪只是一种表现形式。</p><p>但当司感受到后背的濡湿，抬起头凝视他的瞬间千空才意识到，他大概是在为了自己被司拥有而兴奋，他被自己唯一认可的爱侣拥抱着，而那双眼睛里除了他什么也没有，这个近乎完美的生物，强悍而聪慧的灵长类最强，狮子王司也属于他，从里到外，完完全全。</p><p>“唔啊······哈啊、啊啊、嗯哈······”千空张开嘴巴似乎是想说些什么的，然而嘶哑的喉咙和凌乱的大脑只能发出一连串软腻的呻吟，低垂眼睑微笑着的司凑过来吻住了他，以唇舌的交缠来代替词不达意的对话。</p><p>“我差不多也快要到了，千空。”低低的嗓音沉沉地落进通红的耳廓，千空抽了一下鼻子，眼周还挂着泪水，微微眯起的红眸比任何时候都更透彻璀璨，在那里司看到自己的倒影。</p><p>下腹倏地一紧，司咬了一下牙，将主动抬起下半身的千空的臀部抬的更高，右手向后伸搂住千空赤裸的腰，另一只手则是扣住千空脊背，将二人胸膛的距离进一步缩短到零。</p><p>“啊······啊哈、嗯——哈啊······”调整后的体位令阴茎的位置更加不妙，坚硬的头部不偏不倚卡在子宫口，随着身上人每一次的呼吸轻微碾动，带来与激烈的抽插和叩打截然不同的，持久而柔和的刺激，叫千空忍不住想要自己晃动屁股，将其邀请到更深处一探究竟。</p><p>感受到千空可爱的小动作，司忍不住轻笑了一声，扶住千空的一条腿，他抬起腰将阴茎撤出一点，紧接着又深深地捣进去，与方才针对前列腺与肉壁的按压与刮蹭截然不同，这一次的每一下都精准地戳进子宫口。</p><p>最敏感的部位被重点进攻，千空浑身一震，在每一次的深入中仰头发出比前程任何一次都高亢的尖叫，受了刺激的宫口的肌肉本能地夹住异物，如同有生命的咽喉一样吸吮、榨取，极尽所能地索取着Alpha积存的精液。</p><p>Omega身体最深处销魂的快感让司也一阵阵头皮发麻，抽插的动作愈来愈快，在某一次深入中司托住千空的臀瓣，双臂发力直接将人抱起，顶在玻璃上，没了阳台的支撑千空全身的重心都只落在泥泞的交合处，察觉到接下来即将迎接自己的是什么的Omega主动抱住了Alpha的脖颈，司亦挺腰入洞，预备结束这场漫长的性事——</p><p>脚步声。</p><p>在距离活动室大约十几米的走廊外响起，单数，凭借步频和起落的轻重应该是一名男性。</p><p>比什么都快地反应过来，司一把将千空按到自己的怀里，俯身藏入试验台后，让半人多高的器具将他们二人的身型整个遮挡住。也许是因为距离稍远注意力又涣散，千空一时间似乎没有意识到，体位的巨大落差让他本能地小声尖叫出来，声音闷在司的胸口处被勉强遮掩住。</p><p>“司、怎么······”微弱的问话声戛然而止，千空整个人僵硬住了，脚步声并未如同司希望的那样越过活动室向另一头的扶梯走去，而是在门口停顿住了，先前被司扯坏的门被轻轻推开，锁心与门轴转动发出的声音如同尖锐的指甲掠过心脏。</p><p>理解现状只是一瞬间的事情，因为羞耻也因为惊惧，千空的身体在司的怀里鹌鹑一样发抖，离被撞破最狼狈的境况只有一线之隔的激烈背德感却更助长了性欲的火苗，本就箭在弦上的内芯更剧烈地打颤，憋得难受的要命的千空拼了命才将呜咽忍住。</p><p>无声抚摸了几下怀中人的脊背，司将千空的后脑扣住更深地埋进自己怀里，双耳时刻捕捉着来人的动静，头脑同时也不停歇地思考着，来人应当不是Alpha，否则也不会对满屋子信息素的味道无动于衷，但这个时间会有人出现在已经结束部活的科学部活动室本身就很奇怪，如果是部员的话应该已经和千空道别悉数归家了才对，平时活动室也由千空全权负责，坐落的地方也是教师很少会路过的片区，来人至今也还一言不发，脚步声也刻意放的很轻，不像是来寻找自己遗落的物品，倒像是······</p><p>司睁大了眼睛，低下头看了看满面潮红，含着泪水阵阵发抖的千空的侧脸，他似乎突然明白了这场反常发情期开始的缘由。</p><p>然后，一股几乎要将他理智焚烧殆尽的冰冷的愤怒从胸中喷涌出来。</p><p>久经赛场打磨，司在已经学会了在肾上腺素激增的情况下保持冷静，即便是被灭顶的怒火充斥五脏六腑的此刻也没有抛弃放任本能动作。听脚步声来人离他和千空所在的位置还有一段距离，恐怕是一边迈步一边在寻找吧，他们二人所在的最深处本就隐蔽，如果他动作足够轻的话，完全可以做到在不被发现的情况下将他的样貌看个一清二楚。</p><p>既然以最恶劣的方式觊觎着最美好的东西，就要有承担一切后果的觉悟。</p><p>司眉目阴沉，预备转过身去，不料有人的动作却比他更快，司诧异地睁大的双眼中倒映出坚定地红眸，压抑着欲望双肩起伏的千空捧住了他的脸，阻止了他的一切计划。司的嘴唇动了动，以口型无声呼唤眼前人的名字，像是想讨一个解答，他都能够推理出的结果，千空不可能还没意识到，但是他仍旧阻止了他，用一个倾注全部的深深的吻。</p><p>所有没法说出口的情绪顺着相连的地方流淌过来，怔了一秒，司缓缓垂下眼睑，嘴角的笑容有些苦涩又有些无奈。他早该知道的，这就是千空，比起自己总是先考虑他人，在这种场合下说实话司有些气恼，但归根到底，也就是千空的这一点最令他着迷，如果不是这温柔得叫人无话可说的性格，他们也根本不可能走到今天这一步，他也不可能是如今的他。</p><p>所以他除了顺从还有什么办法呢？</p><p>在心中轻叹一口气，耳畔的脚步声还在靠近，二人都屏住了呼吸，但也许是命运之神终于眷顾了二人一次，活动室的门外突然响起了稍微有些耳熟的教师的声音，大概是来相邻的影印室内取几天后小测的材料的吧？路过活动室的老师叫住了活动室里的不速之客。</p><p>二人之间的对话持续了一会儿，也许是因为本就动机不纯，平时随便撒个小谎就能蒙混过去的事情却被处理的慌慌张张，被撞破出现在不该出现的地方的家伙几乎是快步蹿出活动室，将大门在身后摔上，而后便跟着老师一起向另一头走去，直到拐下扶梯，逃也似的遁走。</p><p>危机解除，二人都骤然松了一口气，从胸口发出一声窒息般的呼气，千空大口大口调整着呼吸，软绵绵的拳头捶在司的胸口上，“赶紧、哈！完事！啊嗯······！”司的性器还深埋在他屁股里，随着每一次呼吸轻轻戳刺。经历了这一轮的二人不再浪费时间，司扶住千空胯骨挺腰在甬道中最后狠撞了几下，都已经到了极限的Omega和Alpha就同时攀上高峰，在千钧一发之际撤出甬道的性器将精液喷洒在千空抽搐的股间，与此同时司也将犬齿亮出，咬住腺体注射进了自己的信息素，虽说已经做过一通的如今根本用不着再进行这种替代行为，但司喜欢这样，这能让他心中有种充实感，就仿佛给自己的所有物打上标记，如同凶猛的野兽划定地盘，这让他满足，也让他安心。</p><p>惊险刺激的性事终于告一段落，累的浑身脱力的千空有好半晌只能摊在司的怀里喘气，浊白的粘液顺着大腿根部缓缓流淌、滴落，今天不清理干净地板修好们看来是不要想离开了。</p><p>“千空。”一直耐心等待着他恢复状态的司用嘴唇轻蹭着他的耳廓，像只亲人的大猫，“这样真的好······”</p><p>“好了。”闭着眼睛，千空将下巴颏搁在司的肩膀上，知道他在部活结束后一定会独自一人留在实验室里，又和他有足够多的接触时间来抓住空隙调包他的抑制剂，光是这两条就足够让他将范围缩小到屈指可数的地步，但最终证实他想法的，是方才他听到的声音，“你这家伙觉得我是这种事情都处理不好的人吗？”</p><p>如果真叫司知道了那个罪魁祸首身份，他可保证不了那家伙明天一早还有命在。灵长类最强的稳重、温柔和体贴都是留给重要的人的，对于威胁到他珍视存在的一切，他睚眦必报。</p><p>所以他才不能叫他去，这头从小失去了太多的狮子总是容易对自己地盘上发生的事紧张过度，他总得一次次向他证明，他不会离开他，也不会轻易受到伤害，他可以处理好一切，善意，恶意，或是大多数时候，两者交织。</p><p>脑海中浮现出那个曾经被他拒绝过的，科学部某个不起眼的部员的脸，连和父母坦白不想继续现在的学业的勇气都没有，被他捡回科学部的胆小鬼，光是策划这场「阴谋」恐怕就花掉了一辈子的勇气。</p><p>碰上的第一个Omega是他真是算他走运。</p><p>打碎少年的幻想什么的就留到明天去做吧。</p><p>脑海中一边滚过不着边际的吐槽，千空一边在司怀里翻了个身，翻着白眼托住下巴，思考起如何解决这一室狼藉的问题了。</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>